


Breakdown

by aeitric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ANAL SEX!!!, Cats, I FINALLY WROTE PORN, IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD, M/M, Olive Oil as Lube, PRINCE SEX, TO WRITE THAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeitric/pseuds/aeitric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two princes slipping away for some... endeavors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> pls ignore spelling mistakes friends :^)

Moving in circles, an eternity left behind in years long forgotten after millions of sunsets and tears shed. What was left of Levi was bitter shards, twirling around a deep crimson bed with a tiger. The feline had dark skin and light brown hair, sparkling green eyes like the glittery champagne they had indulged on earlier. The tiger had shed his formal gear; Levi had done the same. Expensive shining tuxes and ties littered the ground like the dust gathering on Levi's dulling pain. It was forgotten just for this night, just this one with the tiger.

He was light, but not lacking in muscles. They wrestled with every move they made and every part they could move while under the other's caging arms. Tongues and legs graciously fought for dominance; one on top of the other and then the motion being switched when one send the other toppling. To Levi, it was a game. To the tiger (Eren, his mother had said. He was a prince but he did not seem to act like it in bed), it was a dance. To Eren, the cat and mouse act was fun. What was her name, the red haired girl who Levi was to be married to? She was beautiful, but lacked everything Eren was.

He was fierce and took what he wanted. If he didn't get it, he fought for it. The girl looked like if someone kicked her beautiful face in she would apologize. Maybe in another life, she would make a good wife to someone who was not Levi. Someone who did not fall quickly in love with a dark beauty from a foreign land he could not fathom. Eren bit his skin, and killed Levi's delicate heart. There was a fair amount of beauty in the breakdown.

Cats used to climb up to Levi as he sat in the greenhouse garden, meowing for food he did not have but still letting the pale boy stroke their skinny frames before disappearing in shrubbery for no exact reason. They ran from Levi as if he threatened to skin their fur off their bodies but still returned the next day to repeat the process again. Levi finally relented control to Eren who flipped his body face down and flat on the sheets.

He did not look back; he could not look back. If he looked back, he knew what he would see. Bright green eyes staring at him with the intensity of that of the cats that nervously approached Levi. They knew they would not be quenched, but they returned to sniff Levi's palms anyhow. His mother hated the cats. She was not allergic, just a dog person.

Eren, at some point, had managed a bottle of olive oil. The smooth liquid ran over his fingers and into Levi; it slowly worked it's way down his thin thighs. Eren was breathing heavily behind him, whispering slow and soft words that the other hardly bothered to register. Something about looked at him, so Levi turned back slightly while knowing he would regret it. When the stare bored into him, along with two brown sugar fingers, Levi could not hold back any longer.

He whined and pleaded, told Eren everything that wormed it's way into his brain. He to!d his about how beautiful he was, and that his fingers fucked his in ways his never could. He told the boy that he loved him and glanced over at his golden crown haphazardly thrown on the dresser next to him. He remembered Petra's name and once again told Eren he loved him - over and over. It was his mantra (maybe it was his plea) as the younger prince slowly slid into his body, thrusting fast until Levi could not look over at the fucking crown, or remember Petra's name and the infidelity he was committing.

Was it infidelity? He did not love the poor girl. Did he love Eren, or did he just love the feeling of being held up and told he was beautiful like some sort wanton whore? He did like Eren calling him "baby doll" and "kitten". It was better then Sir or Prince Ackerman. It was better then Son or Fiancee. It made him feel like he did not matter to anyone else except the tiger for a brief moment.

The feeling of Eren rubbing fast against Levi's walls had his stomach tightening fast, and from the golden stomach clenching hard on his back, Eren was close as well. Levi sat for a moment just to enjoy the pleasure of the warmth he would never have with Petra. He would probably never have it again, in fact, as Eren was to be married to a gorgeous raven, Mikasa. The woman who just happened to be Levi's extremely homosexual sister. The last time they had spoken, she was in love with a woman from town. What was it... Apple? Annie? It didn't matter.

Levi's stomach and walls gave one last pull before white coated the sheets on front of him. One last pull and white coated the inside of Levi, the feeling of being full decreasing before ceasing as Eren tugged his softening member out of his body. Levi sighed and rolled over, pulling the tiger close enough to be safe from the sharp teeth it beared. Beauty always came with a price. For Eren, his magnificence came with danger and treason. 

When the two walked down, both at different times, each was greeted with welcoming smiles and scatters of applause. Girls with laced corsets and long fluffy gowns adjusting their breasts and men tightening their already too tight ties. All Levi could think about Eren as he asked Petra to dance. When Eren pecked Mikasa on her pink glossed lips, he could only remember the way Levi chanted his name. Told him how he loved him so many times the phrase would be imprinted on his ears until the Earth stopped rotating.

They danced once, once just to avoid suspicion.

Moving in circles, an eternity left behind in years long forgotten after millions of sunsets and tears shed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments always welcome ^^


End file.
